ForeverTyC
| place= 1/16 (Sole Survivor) | alliances= | challenges= 8 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2= 31 | tribes2= | place2= 6/21 | challenges2= 5 | votesagainst2= 8 | days2 = 36 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 9 | individualwins= 4 | totalchallengewins= 13 | dayslasted= 75 | totalvotes= 13 }} also known as Tyler is the winner of and a contestant on . He has also competed on Big Brother 3, Big Brother 6, and . Known for his strong social game, strategic prowess and loyalty to his alliance that allowed him to become a threat to win. Despite being seen as a threat and being in the minority of all of the merge, Tyler succeeded in winning challenges and staying in the game until the end, where he became the 9th Sole Survivor by a very close vote of 4-3. Profile Name(Age): Tyler (23) Tribe Designation: Okak Current Residence: Woodstown, New Jersey Personal Claim Of Fame: Hosting 703 :~) Inspiration in Life: My mom :D Hobbies: Reading, writing, playing ORGs, watching Survivor, slaying the fuckboys & snatching the bitter bitches bald tbh Pet Peeves: Stupid people x3 3 Words To Describe You: Intelligent, Charming & Nice (most of the time) If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: An idol, a pizza & a hotel for me to stay in ^_^ Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I think I am a combination of players. Hopefully good ones :o Reason for being on Survivor: Because Survivor looks like fun!! Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: LOL #rip Survivor: Canada Voting History Survivor: Byzantium Profile Hometown: Woodstown, NJ Current Residence: Woodstown, NJ Personal Claim To Fame: Being super close to getting my degree Inspirations in Life: My Mom & my mentor Pet Peeves: Idiots, bitter people & people who hold on to the past Previous Finishes: 1st in Season 9 Favorite Past Moment: Idoling out Lukas Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Domonique �� Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Anybody who can’t see that their gameplay wasn’t that good & blames others for their elimination Why Did You Come Back: To have fun ^.^ Voting History ---- |nickname= Tyler |Season2= Big Brother 6 |Place2= 11/16 |Votes2= 7 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 0 |Nominations2= 3 (Weeks 3, 5 & 7) |Vetos2= 0 |Days2= 49 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Jury Member |Season= Big Brother 3 |Place= 6/16 |Votes= 2 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 2 (Week 3 & 9) |Nominations= 2 (Weeks 10 & 11) |Vetos= 1 (Week 10) |Days= |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Jury Member }} =Big Brother 3= Competition History Voting History HOH History =Big Brother 6= Competition History Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Tyler is the co-creator of 703, with Ryan B. *Tyler is the older brother of winner, Domonique. *Tyler is the highest placing member of Okak. *Tyler is the second person to win after their sibling did, the first being Perry. *Tyler went the longest time in Canada (which was 30 days) without receiving any votes against him. *Tyler is the 5th male in a row to win. *Tyler is the first male to defeat a female (Jamie) at Final Tribal Council. *Tyler is the third African American to win after Natalie & Domonique. **By extension, he is the first African American male to win. *He is the second winner to originate from a red tribe, the first being Seth. *No votes that were cast against Tyler in Canada counted because they were all canceled out by hidden immunity idols. *Tyler was the highest-placing returnee on Byzantium. Links | before = Thatsmyidol | after = Soulscriptxd }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Canada Contestants Category:Okak Tribe Category:Yukon Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Idol Holders Category:Fan Favorite Category:Returning Players Category:Byzantium Contestants Category:Trebizond Tribe Category:Miránta Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Byzantium Jury Members Category:Big Brother 3 Houseguests Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests Category:Player Of The Season Category:The Genius IV Contestants